Description: (from applicant's Abstract)The overall aim of this investigation is to determine the feasibility of measuring perceptual sensitivity, as an assessment of an individuals' symptom appraisal process of breathlessness, in Hispanic healthy individuals and those with chronic pulmonary disease. A secondary aim of this investigation is to determine if there are overarching differences in perceptual sensitivity that are, attributable to cultural differences. To meet the aims of this investigation the proposed study will address the following questions: (1) Are magnitude estimation techniques feasible as a marker of perceptual sensitivity in the appraisal of breathing sensations, specifically inspiratory airflow resistance, in Hispanic Spanish speaking healthy individuals and those with chronic pulmonary disease? (2)Does culture demonstrate an overriding influence on the appraisal of breathing sensations such that there are differences in Hispanic Spanish speaking individuals when matched with Non-Hispanic Whites of similar age and pulmonary condition? The results of this investigation will provide critical methodological feasibility information about magnitude estimation techniques with Hispanic individuals.